Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bender, and more particularly to a tube bender.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, when arranging pipelines, non-straight tube members are needed in various environments; therefore, it is necessary to use a bender to bend a straight tube member. Such tube benders are disclosed in TWI356740, TWI425989 and TWI409112. However, this type of tube benders are usually used to produce bended tubes in the same dimension in a large number, and this type of tube benders are too large to be carried around and have complex structures.
Another type of tube benders as disclosed in TW161436 and TWM283695 are convenient to be carried around and can be driven by human power. However, this type of tube bender is energy-consuming and time-consuming.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.